


tale as old as time

by brcken_dreams



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beauty & the Beast AU, Hawaiian Character, Korean Character, M/M, cuban character, prince character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brcken_dreams/pseuds/brcken_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a silly ideas with friends. .and now here we go. Updates might be slow 'cause I can be busy or have writer's block.</p><p>You may suggest characters that you think can fill in gaps in the story. Warning there might be things wrong or skipped 'cause it's been awhile since I've last seen Beauty & The Beast. </p><p>I'm also working on another story based of The Little Mermaid with Young Justice and Birdflash if you wanna check it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. preview

**Author's Note:**

> • I don't own Beauty & The Beast or Voltron
> 
> Beauty & The Beast:
> 
> Keith as Beast / Prince Adam
> 
> Lance as Belle
> 
> Evil! Shiro as Gaston(?)
> 
> Pidge as Chip 
> 
> Hunk as Mrs. Potts(?)
> 
> Coran as Cogsworth
> 
> Allura as Wardrobe 
> 
> Lance’s father as Belle’s dad

**** _Once a upon a time there was a young prince named Keith who was cold hearted. He could have anything he ever wished for plus servants to fulfill his every need. But soon tragedy would strike the prince on one faithful and stormy night. There was a knock on his door as he went to open it to see an old lady dressed in rags and in filth. She requested for some shelter for the cold rain that had been pouring heavily the night and offered a beautiful pink rose to him. The prince refused to give the old lady the shelter of that night._

_The old lady soon glowed and changed into a stunning enchantress as she looked at the prince. **“You have a cold heart. Now everyone must see you as how you are as the inside!”** Prince Keith begged for forgiveness but it was already too late as he changed into a beast. One that nobody would love. **“If someone chooses to love you before the last petal falls on your twenty-first birthday, you will become human once again. But fail to do so, you will remain a beast forever!”** The enchantress spoke, leaving Keith to see what he had become. But he wasn’t the only one cursed, his servants were as well. _

_And now it’s time to tell the story of Beauty & The Beast. . ._


	2. a/n

_I have moved on to a new account. I'll be doing this story on it. it's wild_flcwers if you wanna take a look. first ( real ) chapter should be up by weds or thurs. thank you for following._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Constructive Criticism, & Kudos are welcome!


End file.
